


Spring Cleaning

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First day of autumn, Fluff and Smut, House Cleaning, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Tenderotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Gods, I've missed you," he groaned into the nape of her neck before sealing his opened mouth just behind her ear, laving at her sensitive skin with his tongue.She mewled and squirmed under his attentions, arching into him as his weight bore down on her. "Ha-Hades... I haven't finished-""The cleaning can wait," he said, nipping at the rosy mark he'd left on her neck, "but I cannot."
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 304





	Spring Cleaning

"Persephone, Sweetness, please let me help," Hades begged as he watched his wife flitter to and fro around their love nest like a crazed bumble bee. She hadn't even paused for breath in at least an hour.

"No, I got this!" she chirped, never slowing down as she cleared away the dust and cobwebs that tended to accumulate while they were away. "It helps me get reacquainted with our home!" she continued, her voice lilting with excitement to be back with him — back where she belonged.

He couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. It probably wouldn't hurt, he considered, lifting one of their knickknacks thoughtfully, if he also took the time to refamiliarize himself with their bower. It had been just as long for him. He actually couldn't stand to live there without her while she was off working in the Mortal Realm; so he didn't.

During those warmer months he would gather the dogs and stay at his townhouse. The same dreary, modern mausoleum that had been his bachelor pad for so very long. He found that he no longer cared so much for its cold, hard lines — especially compared to the soft warmth of his new life — but, as strange as it may seem, it helped him to focus more on his work and less on his loneliness when she was gone. Perhaps it was the familiarity of it.

"Sugar snaps!"

Hades attention was snatched back to his bustling queen as what qualified to her as a swear speared past her lips. It appeared that, in her haste, the generous swell of her tempting hip had bumped into the kitchen table and knocked over the vase of fresh flowers she had placed there not but a few moments before.

He swallowed thickly, his brightening eyes taking in the plump, roundness of her ass as she stretched herself along the table top, trying to grab the toppled arrangement without walking the few extra steps — even though that would have been a much easier task.

A crown of blue burst into existence and Persephone's breath hitched in her throat when she felt the hard press of her husband against her backside, trapping her between his obvious erection and the table she was sprawled over.

"You should slow down, my busy little honey bee," his rich, baritone voice rumbled beside her ear as he reached forward and effortlessly righted the tipped vase.

She shivered.

"All this Spring cleaning is gonna wear you out before I even get the chance... I have a little _reacquainting_ I'd like to do of my own," he growled, rocking against her in a not-so-subtle hint.

"S-Spring? Hades, it's Autumn," she squeaked over his innuendo amusedly, her half-lidded eyes already growing dark with need. She had started cleaning as soon as she set foot back in their realm, hoping to have their home ready before he arrived. She hadn't expected him to be waiting there for her, throwing all of her romantic plans out the proverbial window.

"Perhaps it is," he agreed, lowering his voice to a sultry whisper as though he were about to share a secret with her, "but _you're_ my Springtime."

Persephone hummed airily, an electric thrill arcing down her spine, at the warm feel of her husband's rough hands coasting up and down her sides beneath her sweater. It had been so long...

"_Gods_, I've missed you," he groaned into the nape of her neck before sealing his opened mouth just behind her ear, laving at her sensitive skin with his tongue.

She mewled and squirmed under his attentions, arching into him as his weight bore down on her. "Ha-Hades... I haven't finished-"

"The cleaning can wait," he said, nipping at the rosy mark he'd left on her neck, "but _I_ cannot." He lifted her easily, as though she weighed nothing, and flipped her so that she was now lying face up on top of the table.

Liquid heat pooled between her legs as she finally saw the burning hunger behind his blazing red eyes, and she suddenly couldn't care less if their house looked like a haunted attraction. Her legs hooked around his waist and yanked him forcefully to the wanting ache at her center.

He breathed deeply as his straining cock nestled perfectly against the welcoming cleft of her sex. "My wife," he growled, rocking against her slowly, "I would love nothing more than to draw this out and make love to you in the most tender and romantic of ways... but right now all I want to do is bury myself inside you and fuck you into Oblivion."

"Oh gods," her voice fluttered like butterfly wings as she desperately ground her own need up and down the hard length stretched tight within his slacks. She jerked him down by the lapels of his jacket and smashed her mouth to his hungrily, mewling as his tongue immediately surged past her lips to grapple with hers.

His large hands cradled her face, fingers tangling savagely in her short locks as he kissed her for the first time in months. _Fates_, how he had managed to keep himself from jumping her the second she'd entered their house was beyond him.

"Mmph, Hades... Please...," Persephone forced out between ravaged kisses, her hands sweeping down his torso to work at his belt. She struggled to unhook it with the way their hips were grinding relentlessly against each other, but eventually the musical jingle of loose metal finally signaled her success. Without hesitation, she wrenched open the button of his trousers and slipped her small hand behind the zipper. Her fingers wrapped firm around his thick shaft and tugged once. A rapturous sigh puffed through her nose, hot breath tickling across his cheek, when he groaned heavily into her mouth.

"Ooh, _fuck!_ Persephone... My Queen," he rasped against her kiss-swollen lips as one hand traveled down her body to hook his fingers into the elastic waistband of her leggings. "Gods, I need to be inside you..." he husked, dragging the clingy material down her thighs, stretching it to capacity over her voluptuous curves.

"Yes!" she begged breathlessly, doing what she could to help remove the layers of clothing that separated them.

A duet of hisses penetrated the air around them as fire met fire. Their hot flesh, dripping with molten lust, pressed together in long, tantalizing strokes as Hades anointed himself with her slick heat. The irises of his eyes shined with carnal delight as he felt her become wetter with every pitch of his hips.

"Gods! Hades, please! Stop teasing me!" she cried, her fingers scratching frantically across his clothed shoulders.

"Tell me what you want, Persephone," he grunted through gritted teeth. The only real downside to taunting her this way was that it tortured him as well.

"I... I want you inside me..." she breathed, the sound of her need painting her voice with desperation.

"Go on," he egged, wanting her to say it. She used the word so sparingly that the one simple syllable drove him absolutely wild when it cleaved past her lips.

"_Hades~_" she whined pitifully, "Hades, please..."

He only grinned down at her, continuing to slowly work his cock up and down her slit until he could feel her legs tremble around him. "What do you need?" his voice was barely a harsh whisper as he stilled, his length still nested between her slippery folds.

"Fff... uh!"

"Yes?" he leaned down, his palms planted flat on the table at either side of her head, and rained tiny, unsatisfying kisses along her jaw. His necktie slipped loose from his waistcoat, sliding over her collar bone like a silk tongue while he teased her, and his silvery white hair tumbled over his eyes, obscuring his view as it brushed over her face.

"Ffu-... Nng... _Fu-fuck_ me, Hades!" she shouted, gripping the sides of his face and forcing his mouth almost violently against hers.

He slammed himself deep within her clenching sheath and swallowed the scream of pleasure that clawed its way from her throat as her orgasm crashed through her quaking body.

"Holy... _Fucking gods_... Sweetness, you're so fucking tight..." he choked out against her plump lips as he teetered on the edge of his own completion. Her muscles clamped and squeezed around his painfully swollen shaft, strangling him within her grip while her fingernails dug into his skin, and it was all he could do to bear it until she finally began to relax around him.

A thin sheen of sweat was already glistening across their exposed skin when he slowly pulled back, trembling. He snapped forward, causing her breasts to bounce beneath her soft sweater with the force of it. He groaned at the sight and feel of her and bucked again, hard enough that the table scraped across the tile. Again and again, he pounded into her, the table continuing to lurch along the floor while Persephone keened and thrashed wildly in an effort to take even more of him.

With a dull thud, their altar could go no further as it hit the wall. Hades never stopped, practically crawling onto the table top as his senses became completely consumed by his wife as she rutted her hips against his, riding his cock while trying to ruthlessly grind her clit against his pelvis. His calloused hands gripped her hips and helped her in her quest for more, pulling and tilting her to meet each of his thrusts as fully as possible.

"Oh gods! Hades! Oh my- ... I'm- Ah!" she babbled, the song of her passion resonant with pleasure as it vibrated around him.

"Yes! Fuck! Persephone... Come with me," he grunted as the tightening of his balls and the dip in his groin signaled the inevitability of his release. "_Please!_ Baby, let me feel it! I need--"

She screamed, her whole body clamping down on him as his own orgasm erupted inside her.

His forehead thunked against the wooden table top as he bowed over her, gasping for air. His throat was raw and the muscles of his abdomen twitched with the strain of effort after being unused for so long. It was several moments before he was able to slide his feet back down to the floor, the soles of his shoes clicking softly on the tile.

"Persephone? Okay? Are you good?" he managed to squawk between huffs as he slowly eased off of her.

"_Soo_ good... My love... Again..." she panted dreamily as she covered his face in sloppy, ungraceful kisses, tasting the salt of his sweat-slicked skin.

"Insatiable," he chuckled, completely exhausted, his body spent for the moment. He captured her lips in another steamy kiss, moaning when her fingers slid along his scalp. "Wait..." he pulled away, just barely, "I'm just... gonna need a few minutes..."


End file.
